Persona 4 Abridged Episode 2
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 02 is the second episode of the P4A series and it is centered around Yosuke Hanamura . Episode Summary Saki is found dead and Yosuke fools himself into thinking she may still be alive in the TV. Yosuke and Yu decide to go in and get her. Cast (In order of appearance) Main Characters *Igor: SlowkingCole *Margaret: IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei *Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs *Chie Satonaka : Linkzeldi *Teddie : SlowkingCole *Yukiko Amagi : IHateToBeThatGuyBut *Mitsuo Kubo: SlowkingCole *Kinshiro Morooka: SlowkingCole *Saki Konishi: Homestuckmofo *Shadow Yosuke: Kurohei *Jiraya: Kurohei *Nanako Dojima: TechnoVA Nameless Extras *Camera Guy: Kurohei *Saki’s mom: Linkzeldi *Guy at Junes: Bonez180 *Principal: Corgi *School Announcer: SlowkingCole *Angry Shadow: Trans-spam *Angry Shadow: Corgi Music Credits *(0:00 – 0:02) “The Poem for Everyone’s Souls” – Shoji Meguro *(0:15 – 0:19) “P4A Theme Yosuke Version” – SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, Kurohei *(0:19 – 0:28) “Baleen Sample” – Animal Collective and Vashti Bunyan *(0:30 – 0:47) “Backside of TV” – Shoji Meguro – Persona 4 OST *(0:51 – 1:00) “湯けむり旅情大作戦” – Shoji Meguro – Persona 4 Golden OST *(1:00 – 1:04) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kozuka *(1:17 – 1:26) “Welcome to the limousine” Shoji Meguro *(2:00 – 2:04) “Ms. New Booty” – Bubba Sparxxx *(2:16 – 2:24) “The Power of the Heart (P4ver.) – Ryota Kozuka *(2:31 – 2:44) “The Power of the Heart (P4ver.) – Ryota Kozuka *(2:44 – 2:59) “Theme of Junes” – Ryota Kozuka *(3:04 – 3:12) “Com 64” – Jim Guthrie *(3:25 – 3:36) “Keroro Gunsou” – Sgt. Frog OST *(3:37 – 3:38) “muscle blues” – Shoji Meguro *(4:09 – 4:25) “Who’s there?” – Shoji Meguro *(4:30 – 4:53) “Borderline of Madness” – Shoji Meguro *(4:59 – 5:38) “Borderline of Madness” – Shoji Meguro *(5:39 – 6:06) “I’ll Face Myself – Batte-” – Shoji Meguro *(6:15 – 7:01) “I’ll Face Myself” Shoji Meguro *(7:08 – 7:24) “I’ll Face Myself – Batte-” – Shoji Meguro Development Notes The episode was written on 3/2/13 and recorded between 3/2/13 and 5/19. The editing began the week of the 18th after episode 1 was completed but didn’t get going until all the lines were turned in. *Kurohei’s lines 3/3/13 *Corgi’s lines 3/3/13 *SlowkingCole’s lines 3/3/13 and 3/30/13 *TechnologistTumbles’ lines 3/22/13 *Bonez180’s lines 3/30/13 *MASTERSWORD009’s lines 4/2/13 *Homestuckmofo’s lines 4/5/13 *Linkzeldi’s lines 4/6/13 *Stapledlimbs’ lines 4/10/13, and 4/13/13 *IHateToBeThatGuyBut’s lines 5/19/13 Opening/Ending Credits * The opening credits were by Kurohei as Yosuke Hanamura. * The ending credits song “I’ll Face Myself (Battle)” was chosen as the credits because Persona 4-related song wasn’t chosen for episode 1’s and because this was the first battle against a shadow self to date. Post-Credits There are a bunch of things at the end. *The first is the interviewer talking to Yukiko on TV. *After that, there is a semi-deleted scene where Yu asks Yosuke to refer to him as Narukami. *After that, we get a blooper like in episode 1 and it ends with a typo in a title card. Trivia *A few scenes in this episode were re-written. The first revisions were small and made the morning after the script’s inception and bigger changes were made after episode 1 was completed (and before most people had recorded and sent in their lines.) *The first scene made in this episode was the introduction of Shadow Yosuke so SlowkingCole could get a feel for how he wanted Shadow Yosuke to sound and also because he wasn’t sure if the lines needed to be re-recorded or not. *This episode had a lot of small bits of dialogue tweaked and removed during the editing. A bit of dialogue from Igor and some banter between Teddie and Yu were deleted because there weren’t enough varying bits of animation to use and to make it flow better. Category:Persona 4 Abridged Category:P4A Episodes